Shameless Love: 20 BTR Prompts
by Distopian Heart
Summary: Each prompt is 1-5 sentences. Each topic is one word. Hopefully this is cute! MOST COUPLES! The only one that isn't there  I think  is Kenlos. Hate that couple. For some stupid reason. But yeah. Rate, review, LOVE!


**Alright. So. I got the inspiration for this fic from boredom and simplicity.**

**THE TWO REIGNING FORCES IN MY LIFE.**

**Blah. This might suck. But whatever. Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blues. JOURNEY. MOTHERFUCKIN' Don't Stop Believin'. FUCK Y'ALL HATERS.**

**Hopefully this is cute, though.**

**And yes, I'm using a random word generator. This is gonna be… Fucked up.**

**Should I do more? Tell me in the comments!**

Possibility:

Logan bit his lip, looking at the hot blonde sex god who was standing on the other side of the pool. Kendall was currently hugging Jo with the biggest goofy grin on his face. Logan knew the possibility of Kendall looking at him even remotely romantic was stupid. But Kendall always said, "Everything is possible."

Geology:

Carlos groaned, hitting his forehead with the textbook. He had hoped this "study date" would entail anything but studying. Instead, Logan, being the thick-headed nerd he was, had brought every subject in school to the table. The geek was lucky he was cute.

Practicing

James was fond of practicing his singing. Kendall was fond of helping him with those high notes.

Disposable

Logan looked at the sleeping man in his bed in the mirror. He smiled. Just last night, he considered himself disposable, useless. Kendall had had other adjectives to describe the nerd.

Possession

Kendall had always been overprotective of Logan. He was just so cute and small and vulnerable; if anyone even looked at Logan the wrong way, Kendall delved into a rage that apparently scared the shit out of Logan. This "problem" had only gotten worse once they started going out. Now he glared at every other guy that ever glanced in Logan's direction. Of course, Logan was oblivious – or so it seemed.

Shower (I'm sorry, guys, the generator is apparently horny.)

James had to shower twice a day to keep his hair clean – that was the only way his hair would set the perfect way it did. Carlos was annoyed by these constant showers. Sure, he loved the way James smelled afterward, but nothing would prevent him from his precious cleanliness. So, Carlos needed some kind of benefit from these showers. Soon, he realized a solution – James was cool with it, too.

Future

Logan hated being the bearer of bad news whenever he had to tell Carlos that it was chemically impossible for radioactive toxin to make him gain superpowers. Carlos scowled at the destruction of his dream future.

Modeling

Everyone knew that James was hot enough to be a model, but James thought that Carlos would probably be a more agreeable – and successful – model.

Astronomy

James didn't understand half of what Logan talked about when he got on one of his rants. But he thought it was still cute to see the usually (kinda) reserved teen get so worked up. This week was astronomy. Logan was starting to talk so much he could hardly breathe. James shut him up with a kiss worthy of the figures up in the sky.

Implication

Kendall couldn't stop smiling at Logan's cute implication that he wanted to go out. It was just too cute.

Cream (I swear to God, _not my fault_)

Carlos needed his coffee in the morning before he could be the hyperactive bugger he was during the day. But he drank a specific kind of coffee. James couldn't count the number of "you've _got_ to be kidding me, why am I dating this idiot?" looks the Latino gave him when James got the order wrong. Surprisingly, Carlos hated cream.

Disaster

Kendall messed up this time, and knew it full well. Logan kept avoiding him. The look on the brunette's face clearly showed the disaster he had just experienced, and only a fraction of his devastation.

Ruler

Carlos had given James the most embarrassing nickname ever – but it secretly turned the taller one on. The Ruler of the Asses.

Romance

Logan always considered the word "romance" to be so much deeper than "love" and "fucking". He always said that he loved Kendall. But just when he finally looked at himself in the mirror and admitted that he was in a romance with Kendall fucking Knight, that's when catastrophe struck. _Where's your romance now, you fucking idiot?_

Income

Logan was always looking at the what-if's of life. _What if we end up quitting before we're actually famous? What if we don't make that much money?_ Carlos was fed up with Logan's pestering questions and second thoughts, and finally declared that once they were older, he would sell every part of him to make the income for his darling little Logie.

Weight

Ever since Hollywood, James had been more obsessed about his weight than usual. Kendall tried to tell him that he was perfect the way he was, but James never listened. But Kendall loved that determination of his.

Arm

Logan kept flinching away from Kendall's arm. It had done one bad thing to him, how many more could it do?

Usual

Kendall knew his life was unusual. Not many teenagers get famous because of their rebellion _and _singing talent. But the one thing that kept his life normal was Logan – and he had lost that. He knew he had to fix it.

Kind

Logan tried brushing off Kendall's kind behavior lately. But something about the blonde's desperation for him back in his life made him realize that they were still in a romance.

Contrast

There was a huge contrast between Logan and Carlos. Thank god opposites attract.


End file.
